Alone with You
by malfoysdaughter
Summary: Poor Havoc can't seem to get anything right. But he's not about to give up and let everything go. A man has to do what needs to be done. HavocxOC  Bridget


**Title**: Alone with You

**Rating**: T just for language on and off

**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairings: ** HavocxBridget

**Genre**: romance, humor, drama, general

**Wordcount**: 12,594

**Warnings**: None.

**Summary**: NO SPOILERS FOR YOU!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANY of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. They belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa. I do own Bridget, and all the other random people popping in.

**AN**: Got the idea from a song and just had to write it down. I have a few more fan fics to write before I get to the next chapter of Listen Ad Cor Tuum so bear with me please! This is also faintly AU, with a whole new view of how our adorable Havoc may act sometimes. Just gives a twist to it all. Also, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LISTEN AD COR TUUM STORY! THERE ARE NO SPOILERS OR THE LIKE THIS IS JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH!

.com/watch?v=Y3EpArAtGJQ&feature=BFa&list=FLl0niOFMK5CSv6h3j7AvTxw&lf=plpp_video This is the song! I really suggest listening to it while you read. Trust me, it's a really amazing song.

.?fbid=488742352279&set=t.37701377&type=3&theater This is the idea for the picture that I played off. The couple are actually my boyfriend's sister and her husband. Both are amazing people and I love this shot so much!

The apartment was too small, to empty, to quiet. It was going to drive Havoc insane as he looked around. Dull blue eyes flicked their gaze around it with slight pain behind them. They settled on the patch of sunlight as he sat on his rock of a couch and he sighed. It was too bright, to cheerful. Standing, he snapped the curtains closed and made his way back to the couch, taking the last drag of his final smoke. His pack had proven a lost cause not too long ago, but he was too lost in his mind to care. He could always go without them for a day.

He had screwed up, and big time. Now, the whole day was just wrong and he hated it. He wanted to fix it, to just make it all right once again but he couldn't. What had happened had happened, and here he was spending his off day locked in his apartment drowning himself in alcohol and self loathing. Something he couldn't remember ever doing before. The events of the night played over and over in his mind like a twisted movie that he was chained to a chair and forced to watch. His stomach clenched at the memories, and it almost had him rushing down his small hall to his bathroom. "Damn it all." He spat, downing the last of the bright amber liquid in his glass. Rising once more like a specter, he padded into his kitchen to pour himself one more glass of the fiery drink. Lifting the bottle, he eyed it. Shrugging, he simply took the whole thing back with him.

The shrill screaming of his phone almost had him dropping it as he leapt into the air like a startled cat. Baleful eyes roamed across the room to find it on the coffee table. Ignoring it, he made his way down the hall to his room. Snorting, he leaned against the doorway. "I'll be damned if I'm not acting like a woman." He sighed, shaking his head and crawling into his bed. The faintest, almost imagined trace of lilac tickled his nose and he paused.

Breathing deeply, he doubted if he would ever have the scent wash over him once more after the night before. Giving in as he took another deep pull from the whiskey bottle he let it flood back over him.

iHe wasn't sure what was really going on as he stood there, choking on his heart as it took up residence in his throat. Part of his mind was telling him that it was all happening again and was sending his world plummeting down in a nightmarish spiral. But the rest of him still stood frozen in shock as the woman standing in front of him watched him. Her twin pools of cobalt were bent on drowning him while she waited for his answer and all he could do was swallow hard.

Reaching out, he brushed a lock of copper colored hair to the side. She smiled, thinking she had her answer as she moved closer to him. It was all happening once more, and he didn't know if he hated himself for it or if he was happy she was there. It had been months since he had last seen her, almost half a year. So much had happened since then, but it was all fading out as he touched her.

The smell of wine clung to her like a twisted perfume and he knew that was the only reason she had sought him out. Nothing changed with her, she only wanted something to do with him when she was drunk. But his body was screaming at him that it didn't matter right then.

"Havoc…I've missed you." She whispered, voice slightly hoarse. As she pressed her body to his, a voice in his mind suddenly screamed out that the body wasn't right. It wasn't as slender, as soft and warm as the usual body that lately had been finding itself more and more in his grasp. The fragrance was all wrong as well. But part of his mind didn't care. It was growing hotter, burning away all other thoughts in his mind.

Nothing of what the sane part was saying mattered anyway. The girl he had fallen in love with still didn't have a clue he had. He hadn't told her, hadn't shown her that she was quickly becoming his world. It was just luck she would hug him longer, smile at him in a way that had his body igniting with suppressed feelings.

A light brush across his lips had Havoc being yanked back into reality as Cora pressed closer to him, running her fingertips over his lips. "I need you." She muttered, looking up at him.

The park they had met up in melted away with those words, and he had to contain himself from crushing his lips to hers. It wasn't right, and he couldn't keep doing this. She was only using him for a means to an end. But his body could have cared less if that's what it was. It wanted her just as much as she wanted him right then. "Havoc…" His name floating past lips that weren't the right shade had him swallowing hard. It was only one more night, he would make it the last time. Besides, it wasn't like he was dating anyone, he had a right to do as he pleased as a grown man. Shaking faintly with want, he finally gave in to the urge. Leaning forward, he captured the too full lips that tasted of cheap wine.

A vision flashed before his mind's eye of the girl he really wanted and he found himself groaning. Her hands found themselves slipping up the back of his shirt and he broke away. "Who's place is closer?" He found himself asking. The woman pointed down the block.

"Mine."

"Good." Locking lips with her once more, he gave into the feeling of her hands wrapping around his shoulders. If he tried hard enough, he could pretend it was like it was who he really wanted. His hands trailed down her body, finding familiar yet unknown curves.

They broke apart for air, and he smiled back at her. "Come on, let's go." She sighed, kissing his cheek. He let her take his hand and begin guiding them towards her house when movement caught his eyes. A flash of movement had him pausing and looking over his shoulder. All he caught was a glimpse of light brown hair as the girl who had been seated on a bench abandoned it.

Realization dawned on him and he tore himself away from Cora to give chase. He could faintly hear her calling after him, but he ignored it. All that mattered was the girl running down the path. His hours of Military training finally came in handy as his long legs ate the ground in rapid strides. Easily he caught up to her and one hand shot out, gently forming an unbreakable seal around her upper arm.

"Wait." He panted, pulling them both to a stop.

"Let me go." She argued, struggling against his grip.

"Please! Just listen to me." He begged her. The slap was unexpected and it jerked his head to the side. It was just enough to make him let go as shock coursed through is body. The girl whirled around, taking off once more. Blinking dazedly, he watched her run. Every chance he had with her fell, shattering on the unforgiving concrete like a china cabinet that had been shoved over. Swallowing his pride, he took off once more after her.

Desperate, he almost tackled her as he grabbed her, using his body as a web to keep the dangerous hands pinned to her sides. "Stop!" He commanded, holding her tighter. It was like trying to hold a fighting cat above a warm tub of bath water.

Tear filled eyes finally met his and he felt his heart stop. "No. Let me go Havoc." The name hurt worse than the slap ever would. Never, ever had she used that name on him. Every time they had ever talked his first name had rolled so easily from her lips. Now, that was gone. "I can't right now." Her voice sounded so broken, so empty. He wanted to fix it, to set it all right once more.

"Bridget…"

"Let me go!" She snarled, struggling harder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, letting her go. She shot out of his grasp and stood trembling before him. "I'm sorry." Was all he could repeat.

She just turned, walking away from him./i

The screaming of his phone jerked him out of his flashback and he glared at the one resting so innocently on his dresser. "Fuck you." He spat out at it. Realizing how light headed he had become, he finally twisted the cap back on to the bottle and set it down beside his bed. The shrill wail of the phone came again and he felt the first bubble of anger well up in him. Couldn't the world just leave him alone?

Sitting up, he rubbed at his burning eyes. He needed to do something other than just lay there and mope. It wasn't like him, and he hated that though just as much as he was the rest of the world. Slipping into a dark, charcoal gray t-shirt and a pair of well worn jeans, he made his way down his hall. He was going to fix it, that was what he could do. If it took him getting on his knees he would fix it.

As he bent to pull on his boots, the world gave an unpleasant lurch and he almost toppled over. Catching himself on the wall, he snorted. "Graceful as a ballerina." He sarcastically remarked. Standing up, he tried to ignore the sway of his body as he grabbed his keys and slipped out the door.

Maybe the walk would clear his head, and it was worth a shot as he made his way out of his apartment building and towards the outskirts of town. He was unaware of the looks he was getting, of the whispers that floated around the air like lazy bees. All he was intent upon was placing one foot in front of the other and making his way to where Bridget was. Street names slipped past, and he almost missed the one he was after. Turning down it, he had to catch himself from falling over by leaning against the wall of a building. "Damn it." He grumbled, as he froze up. This had been a stupid idea, a crazy one brought on by alcohol and emotions. He should just turn around and go home.

The door opened to the shop he had been intent on reaching and like a vision she stepped out. Closing the door and locking it, she never noticed him as she turned to make her way the opposite direction. Shoving away from the building, he tore off after her. The sprint was short lived though as he became locked in a fight to the death with a lamp post. Struggling, he gave a frustrated snarl and managed to claim "victory" as he staggered into a standing position.

Her gaze was less than bemused as she watched him and he blushed. But he was beyond caring. Giving a friendly wave, he stumbled towards her. Belle growled, raising her hackles. "Hush girl." Bridget commanded, patting the soft head.

Bridget took a deep breath, fighting the urge to just turn around and walk away. There was no way she wanted to talk to him of all people at that moment. But a small voice in her head whispered she needed to help him. Stuffing it away like a sock into a crammed drawer, she crossed her arms. It wouldn't do for Military to have one of their soldiers spotted like this. That was it, that would be her reason to help him. Everyone had always been so nice to her at Central so she couldn't just let their name be smeared because of one drunken idiot.

"What are you doing here?" She quipped, raising an eyebrow. Havoc just gave her a saddened look.

"You hate me…" he muttered, hanging his head. Gritting her teeth, she held a breath for a moment before stepping up to him. He reacted like a beat dog, jerking away and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Come on. Before you make a bigger ass out of yourself." She sighed, looping one arm around his waist and guiding him through the streets. The heat from his body began to seep in through her light jacket, and his usually musky scent was muted, dulled by alcohol. Wrinkling her nose at the smell, she looked up at him. He wouldn't look at her as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Belle trotted ahead of them, tail held high like she was too good for a job like this. Her owner smiled faintly, shaking her head.

"'M sorry."

Jerking her head to the side to look at him, she almost had them stopping in the middle of the side walk. "Drop it. We can talk about it later." She replied, voice going soft. He just gave a nod, letting her pull him along like a strong current. They were silent the rest of the walk, and when her house finally came into view, she almost gave a grateful sigh. Belle was up the stairs first, dancing in place as Bridget almost had to lean her guest against a post to keep him up right. Unlocking the door, she let the dog take off like a mad hatter to race around the place.

"Come on you. In you go." She said, taking his hand and pulling him in. The guest room was just down a hall and she pulled him towards it. "In here. I'll get you some tea." She pushed him faintly towards the room and almost went down with him as he grabbed her hand. Luckily, she managed to keep them both standing.

"I'm sorry…I really am. I know I was stupid, but I just…I don't know anymore. But I couldn't do it…even before I saw you there. It's like you're a damn poison. You've taken over everything in me." He blurted. "I wanted her to be you, could almost see it in my mind." The words had her head spinning, stomach churning and body shaking as he brushed his hand gently down her cheek. "I just went with it. Couldn't stop it until I saw you…knew that no matter what I did she wouldn't be you. Fuck…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair and standing it on end. "I just…I guess I wanted the company of someone, the warmth of them after being alone for so long. But not just anyone. Why you? What have you done to me to make me want you this badly? That whole time she was in my arms you were there, your body against mine, pressing to me." By now he was whispering and had managed to slowly move her to be pinned to the wall.

Bridget trembled, at a loss for words as it all sank in. He did want her, he did care for her. He had all but told her the words she had been aching to hear for months. The dance that they were locked in was getting old, and painful. Biting her lip so hard she almost tasted blood, she tried to calm her racing mind.

"I want you." He breathed against the shell of her ear before resting his head on her shoulder.

Her heart almost stopped, and she had to force him away from her. "You're just drunk." She rasped, looking away. "Come on, let's get you settled." Gently she guided him into the guest room. "Wait here and I'll get you something to…" She was cut short as he placed one warm finger to her lips.

"I don't want to wait." He replied, pulling her closer to him. "I'm tired of waiting, of being afraid to admit everything."

"Jean…please."

His eyes lit up at his name, a darker fire than what she normally always found there. His hand let go of her arm, only to trail down her sides softly. "Say it again." He begged, pulling her to him and nuzzling her neck. She swallowed, body coming alive as she stood there. "Say it." He breathed against her ear. A shudder wracked her body, and it wasn't because of nerves. His hands moved around her waist, light touches almost teasing her. Lips brushed the rapidly pounding pulse point of her throat and she gasped.

It was that sound that had her dropping back into her senses. He was drunk, and all of this was only because of the alcohol. "Jean, don't do this right now, please." She whispered, pulling away almost sadly. "Just wait here."

He almost held her back, but she easily danced out of his grasp and darted out the door. Reaching the kitchen, she collapsed to the floor. Hanging her head, she had to lean on the table leg to keep sitting up. Belle heard the soft noise from the kitchen, racing in and skidding to a halt near her.

"Oh girl, it wasn't supposed to be like this." She cried, shaking her head. The dog whined, sitting next to her. "He's just saying things he thinks I want to hear." Looking up, she wiped her eyes. "And he's waiting for me to bring him something to fix this." Biting her already bruised lower lip once more, she rose. "I can do this. I have to…"

Her mind felt a lifetime away as she made him a mug of strong, sweet tea to drink. His words were echoing around her head, tormenting her further until she almost screamed. But she managed to control herself as she slipped back down the hall and to the room. "Jean?" She called quietly. The man glanced over his shoulder from where he stood by the window. "Here, this will help you." She told him, keeping the bed between them as she placed the mug on one of the nightstands. "If you need me, I'll be just upstairs." She told him. He nodded, walking forwards.

A part of her wanted to stay, to let those hands once more grip her waist. But the other part of her, the sane part told her to get the hell out of the room. She commanded her feet to move, legs to carry her away. Nothing happened as he paused to watch her from where he was by the foot of the bed. Her heart picked up its pounding, almost making her light headed as she watched him.

i"I want you.."/i That simple phrase echoed like a chant in her mind as she waited with a slightly held breath. She needed to leave, to make it out the door and to the safety of her room. "Sleep it off Jean. We can talk more in the morning." There, that was perfect. She needed to keep up that bold face. Her body was trying to overrun her mind as dark fire started to play along her veins.

He didn't say anything, just watched her. She turned to go, finally willing her body to actually move. If she stayed, she would burn under his gaze. "Bridget." She paused, turning to look at him.

"Yes?"

The flames that smoldered in his eyes were slowly lighting the ones she already had started to smother. i"Back away…"/i Her mind whispered faintly. Havoc closed the space between them once more, hands wrapping around her wrists to draw her to him. His smoky, musky scent seemed intensified as he took a step back. The gentle pressure at her wrists had her following him.

His mind was in ruins, and even those were breaking down. He had finally just spilled it all, opening his mouth and letting it all free to just dangle like a moth caught in a spider's web. It was worth it though, to finally just let her know that he didn't care about other girls. Her face had shown her surprise, her joy and confusion and worry. It was all mixed like a fine mask over her delicate features as he had touched her. She smelled amazing, almost drowning him in her scent as he as buried his face into her shoulder. The soft brush of her hair on his cheek as he felt her pulse join his in the rapid dance it was doing.

Havoc didn't know what she really thought as he threw all of his sane senses out the window and kissed her throat. The ache growing within him was finally going to have its control. Spreading out it's slender tendrils, it flooded his veins and had his body waking up and becoming acutely aware of every spot their bodies touched. She was so warm, so soft and supple under his hands as he held her.

But it was that kiss that broke them apart and had her leaving the room. "Damn it." It was almost a whine as he listened to her foot falls heading to the kitchen. He had been so close, but so very far at the same time. This wasn't like him, wouldn't ever be how he normally acted. But the whiskey that sang through his clouded mind just snickered at him as it willed his feelings to take the reins.

She had came back in, holding a mug of something hot for him. He didn't want it though, already voicing what he did want. But he wanted to move slow, give her the chance to choose. It was when she let him once again catch her wrist and lead her backwards did he assume that she was willing.

A dull warmth spread through him, traveling to his lower regions as he felt the bed hit the back of his knees. But he remained standing, just letting her remain at arm's length. His head was trying to fight for reason as she watched him. "Jean…" His name, so sweet and softly spoken had his nerves on edge. He became faintly aware of his body shaking in anticipation, in nervousness. But why was he so nervous? He had been with women before this, had felt the pleasures they could offer him. But this was different, she was so much more to him. The alcohol strangled down the final though of he should just let her go.

Leaning forward, he nuzzled her throat, licking a hot trail up to her ear. He knew that he shouldn't, that he should have just broken away and delt with his problems himself as he had before. But it was so hard to do that as he reached the shell of her ear. "Bridget." He muttered, lips tickling against the soft flesh. She took a deep breath, shaking faintly as she waited. "Please let me do this." He was almost begging now.

Her hands found his shoulders and finally, she pushed him away. He landed on the bed in shock as she darted to the door. "Sleep it off." She managed, leaving him once more alone. Blinking owlishly, he looked around the brightly lit room. He could hear her jogging up the stairs to her room and then slowly the quiet of the house settled over him.

Taking a deep breath he almost threw one of the pillows near his hand at the wall. What the hell had just happened? He had shoved his foot in his mouth is what had happened.

"I'm so fucked." He sighed, sitting up and getting off the bed. Staggering a faintly crooked line, he made his way out of the room and down the hall in search of a bathroom. What he needed was just to get ready and go to bed. Finding the bathroom, he managed not to kill himself as he almost fell into the sink, cursing himself the entire time and how he was going to regret it all in the morning.

Somehow he managed to make it through his bathroom routine and back to the spare room, shutting off all of the lights as he went until the entire downstairs was thrown into darkness. Looking up the staircase he watched the main light of a bedroom flick out, and a small lamp click on. He briefly considered going up but he knew better. What had just happened between them was better left alone, and he knew that he needed to just wait until he was both sober and they had time to think about what had gone down. Slipping into the guest room, he happily let the blankets swallow him whole before passing out.

O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

The scent of cinnamon tickled his nose until he was rolling over with a groan, blue eyes cracking open slightly. They searched around the room, and it took a moment for his sleep addled brain to focus on the fact that he was no longer in his own room. Replaying the night as he lay there, he resisted the urge to slam his head on the nearest wall. How could he have let himself do that? Sitting up, he clutched at his pounding head. His mouth tasted like something had chosen to die in it, and his stomach was doing more flips than he wanted it to do. Lurching out of bed, he hastily made it to the bathroom in time to empty it.

Gagging faintly as he flushed the toilet, he sat back and took a deep breath. It was going to be a very bad day from the start. Waiting to make sure his stomach wouldn't wage war on him, he finally rose to drag himself down the hall to where the faint music was coming from and the smell of food. The smell had him almost turning around, but he forced himself into the cozy white room. Belle was the first to greet him, dancing around his legs wagging her tail.

Lifting his tired eyes to the stove, he had to swallow hard at the image before him. Long hair cascaded freely down the straight back, lightly brushing against dark clad shoulder blades. It framed the tanned, freckled face that had turned to eye him, nerves clear in the bright green stare. The shirt she wore as a sleepwear ended above her knees, acting almost as a dress to cover the slim body as it moved from counter to stove. "Good morning." She said, voice soft and low.

"Morning." He replied, making his way fully into the room to sit down. The smells had him almost gagging, but he fought it down. The silence that dropped over them had her turning away from him, a blush creeping up her neck to paint it's dusty colors over her cheeks. "Shirt looks vaguely familiar." He joked, trying to smile. Havoc knew it was one of his old ones she had barrowed once when she had found herself at his apartment and it had gotten too late for her to walk home. It had been only the second time she had stayed, and soon it had been come a ritual for her to show up on his doorstep once in a while. The sight of her in it had other ideas trying to crawl into his mind, but he forced them away. He had already made an ass out of himself and didn't need to make it all worse.

"It's comfortable." She mumbled, flipping the French toast in the pan. "Do you want some?" She asked, trying not to look at him.

Making a face, he shook his head. "God no. I don't think I can handle it right now." He replied, placing a hand on his stomach. For a few moments they were quiet as each tried to piece together what to say. Finally when she sat down at the table across from him did he break it. "I screwed up pretty bad…" It wasn't a question, and he watched her as she paused, fork halfway to her mouth.

Dropping her gaze to the syrup soaked food, she gave a tiny shrug. "I just…wrote it off as drunken stupidity." She replied, using her fork to carve channels into the pools of the amber stuff.

"I should have just let it all go. I'm sorry, I really am. Once I get cleaned up I can be out of your hair."  
>She jerked up to meet his gaze. "What?"<p>

"I doubt you want to even see me again after last night. It never should have happened."

"Oh…I see."

It tore him apart to down play everything he had said, to lie like he was. Her bright gaze dulled over, and she wasn't even paying attention to the food anymore as she pushed it around. Havoc wanted to say something, to just make it all better and like new. But he couldn't, or didn't want to at just that moment. Standing up, he had to grasp the back of the chair for support before he trusted himself. She had half risen, ready to help him even after what they had just exchanged. "I'm ok. Do you mind if I grab a shower?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I don't mind. I'll get you a towel." Before he could say anything else she was walking down the hall to a closet. He followed her, watching the brush of cloth on skin. Turning to face him, she offered him the towel. Reaching for it, he froze as she refused to let it go. "Just…stay. Please. I want to talk about this when you have a clear head." She begged, blush creeping back.

"I'll stay." He promised, smiling faintly at her. Turning towards the bathroom he paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Save me some breakfast?"

"Sure." He watched her make her way back down the hall, swallowing the lump in his throat. He really was an idiot. With that thought in mind, he made his way into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. The hangover clung to him like a shawl as he showered, the pounding in his temples never leaving him as he stomach tried to protest his every move. But he forced himself to keep the thing under control. He knew if he didn't make himself hold down food or anything of the like that the hangover would only get worse. Getting out of the shower, he choked his way through brushing his teeth, the toothpaste making him want to die right there as his stomach rolled like an angered sea.

After surviving the whole ordeal, he almost crawled back to the guest room. Breakfast suddenly didn't seem like a good idea anymore to him, and he knew she would understand. As he reached the door, he paused. A tray was set on the nightstand for him. Making his way over to it, he smiled. Two pieces of dry toast, orange juice, a set of pills for his head, and his emergency pack of smokes he had left at the house the second time that he had spent the night in the same room. A small note was scrawled hastily and left near the plate of toast:

"Jean,

Hopefully this helps you feel better. I had to head out to work, but please feel free to stay if you need to. I'll be home around six. If you need to, the number for the shop is on the counter. I already called the Colonel and let him know that you weren't doing so well so they won't be looking for you. I didn't tell them why, I just made it clear that he shouldn't bother you. Get some sleep, and take the death sticks OUTSIDE this time. Or else…

-Me"

He smiled as he read it. It was her own way of saying that she forgave him, but that they still were going to talk. Flopping down on the bed, he eyed the food cautiously. Playing it safe, he just swallowed the two pills with a mouthful of orange juice. The toast could wait until he knew that he wouldn't see it again. Laying back, he toyed with the idea of a smoke before sleeping the day away. It didn't come off as very appealing, so he just tried to relax. If he was going to work out the mess he made, he would need a clear head. Sleep easily claimed him as it wrapped loving arms around him.

Every now and then, he would awaken from a nightmare or a dream he didn't want to end, only to flick his gaze at the clock and will it to move faster. After a particularly bad nightmare, he struggled out from the warm tangle of blankets to move around the house. His body was feeling better, finally agreeing with him as he walked. Munching on the last piece of toast, he found himself up the stairs in his wanderings. Slowing his steps, he looked around. Usually when he would stay he kept to the downstairs, never coming up. It just felt like he was being too intrusive if he ever did. But now his curiosity won out and he slunk around the upper floor like a cat on the alert.

Her room was the one closer to the stairs, the door open and welcoming to him. Slipping in, he glanced around at it. Books were scattered across the top of her dresser, and one lay open beside her bed just waiting for her return. Pictures tangled in the war zone of books and he found himself stepping closer. Some were of shots of her family, a few of her with her friends back home and her pets. He smiled, lifting one of her with her Grams. She was in a sundress, making a face at the camera as she held an armful of flowers while her Grams was laughing, hands on her hips. Placing it back where it had been resting, he milled around looking at the others.

One of them had him pausing, lifting it to get a closer look. The memory flooded his mind and he sat down on the edge of her bed as he looked at it. Josh had asked them to model for him for a contest he wanted to enter and the two had agreed. The younger male had dragged them down to the feed store that wasn't too far out of the city and had instructed them on what to do. Havoc had stood on the left side of the closed dock doors, while she had stood on the right of them. They were looking at each other; only their heads turned towards the other, faces serious. The theme of the contest had Havoc protesting a bit, while Bridget had threatened to beat the day lights out of Josh, but finally they had both caved. He was in a tux, while she was in a wedding dress. He had to admit, seeing her in the gown had had him swallowing and shaking like a real newlywed as he stood for the pictures that Josh had taken. She had been blushing in most of the shots, eyes full of laughter. But this had been her favorite. Josh had played on the fact both of them were country born and raised, so the feed store had seemed like a perfect idea.

It shocked Havoc to find the framed picture near her bed, along with one of her and Josh at the boy's ice cream parlor, both digging into their treats with vigor. Placing it back where it was, he left the room, mind a jumble of confusion. Farther down the hall was her library, another guest room and a bathroom for the guest room. Curiosity satisfied he made his way back down the stairs and to the main floor. Going back to the guest room, he toyed with the idea of going back to sleep for the few remaining hours before she returned. Instead, he pulled on his clothes and meandered out through the kitchen to the backyard. Lighting a cigarette, he looked around.

The yard was fenced in to keep Belle from running free, and to keep others out. A tall oak tree was tucked happily in one corner, it's branches shading a swing that hung from it. He meandered over and sat down, exhaling a sliver cloud of smoke. It twisted around him, floating up into the bright blue sky. He lazily watched it dance away before taking a deep drag. The side of the house was hugged by beds of flowers in riots of color. In a state of boredom, he pushed off the ground faintly, setting the swing into motion.

For a bit he just swayed back and forth as he slowly started to actually think about what was going to happen that night. He knew that whatever happened, he was going to lay it all flat out on the table, and be honest with her. Shaking his head, he suddenly wanted to bash his head against the trunk of the tree as he thought back to the night before and how he had acted.

"Never again. No more alcohol for me." He muttered, "I'm giving the shit up if I act like that. I've seen dogs act better." But one thing continued to toy with his mind as he thought back. She hadn't fought him, hadn't slapped him and made him leave. A smirk slowly crossed his face as he ground out his smoke and stood up. She had let him do as he had pleased; had even moved her head just enough to let him have more access to her throat. The thought had him grinning like a moron as he made his way back into the house. Hopefully it was the sign he wanted, and he was going to act on it when she was home.

Making his way through the kitchen, he tried to quell his restless feeling as he glanced at the clock. It seemed as if it was tormenting him by crawling by. Slipping out of the kitchen, he made his way into the living room. Snapping on the radio that rested near the couch, he paused, swaying to the beat. Boredom was quickly becoming his best friend as he paced, looking at the photos on the wall and over the titles of books stacked on their proper shelves.

A noise on the porch had him pausing and staining to hear what it was. Laughter reached his ears and he made his way into the hallway as the door opened. In a blur of black and white, Belle ran past him into the house, almost knocking him over in the process. He snorted, shaking his head as he turned to face the young woman in the doorway. "Sorry about her. She doesn't break for anything." Bridget giggled, walking in and dropping her keys in the bowl on the table near the door. "How are you feeling?" She asked, watching him carefully as he leaned against the living room doorway.

"Feeling fine. I slept most of the day and the pills helped." He replied casually. Pushing off the frame, he stood fully straight up and crossed his arms. She blushed, looking past him to the staircase where Belle stood waiting for him to move for her.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Carefully, she moved towards the kitchen. Belle trotted past Havoc as he moved to follow her owner, and let herself out the back door.

"Was it hard teaching her how to do that?" He asked, scrambling for a topic.

"Not really. Once she learned that the rope hanging pulled the handle she easily picked it up. Saves me the headache of always getting up." Bridget replied, smiling at the dog running around the back yard.

Sitting down at the table, Havoc watched her move around the room. "Bridget?" He asked, breaking her concentration on the kettle. She was using it simply as an excuse not to look at him, and he knew that.

"Yeah?" She asked, nerves suddenly gripping her.

"Can…we talk?" He asked, hesitant.

"We should…but I just…"

"I could leave if I'm making you uncomfortable. I did pretty much make an ass out of myself in front of you." He pointed out.

"Don't go. It's really not that at all. It's…" A blush painted her cheeks and she shook her head.

"It's…" He prompted her.

"Did you mean it?" It came out a whisper and he almost missed it.

"Mean what? I said a lot of things last night." He pointed out, standing and making his way over to her. She tensed, looking down as he got closer, like a rabbit ready to flee. Slowing his steps, he paused in front of her. He could see as she fidgeted, hands tangling themselves together.

"Any of it." She breathed, blush darkening. Havoc froze, thinking back to what he had said. Some of it was hazy, but some of it was just as sharp as if he had just spoken the words.

He didn't respond, simply closed the gap between them and placed one strong hand under her chin, lifting it up so they locked gazes. Her eyes were wide, clear and bright as he moved faintly closer. Tilting his head down, he captured the full lips for the first time. His heart leapt into his throat for a moment as she stood frozen under him, but finally began to pound rapidly when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders.

Her lips were soft, sweet as she returned the kiss. His own hands found her waist, holding her hips carefully as he broke away. Her eyes were closed when he pulled away faintly. Slowly, she opened them and locked with his. "I meant every word." He whispered, thumb circling on her cheek. Joy filled that clear gaze, and he laughed happily as she hugged him. "Did you think that I was lying to you?" He asked.

"A part of me was scared to ask you. I didn't want to know you only saw me like a really close friend." She admitted, looking away. Havoc chuckled slightly.

"You're more than my best friend Bridget. I was just too worried to tell you." He replied, faintly blushing. As she opened her mouth to reply, but he silenced her with a second soft kiss. She was warm under his hands, soft and light and so real. It wasn't just a dream as he kissed her.

Satin glided over silk as their lips moved together, and he lightly licked her lower lip, begging her for entrance. Hesitantly, he felt her slowly open her mouth a bit. The taste of her almost brought him down to his knees. Honey from her tea, the sweet flavor of the beverage itself, and something that was uniquely her. Breaking for air, he almost groaned as she leaned against him for support. The taste wasn't enough, and he was left aching for more. Kissing her cheek, he kissed a warm line down her jaw and throat. Reaching her shirt line, he pushed it faintly to the side and nipped.

Bridget inhaled sharply, pulling back a bit. "Jean…"

"Yes?" He asked, voice slightly hoarse as though he had been breathing in the very flames that threatened to engulf him once more.

"I…" She stammered, going shy.

Leaning in, he nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

Her eyes lit up, and she was hugging him tightly. Laughter bubbled up and she buried her face in his chest. "I love you too." She replied, grinning into the worn fabric. He lifted her up, spinning her in a circle before kissing her once more.

Holding her close to him, he smiled. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that." He breathed, burying his face in her hair. Her grip around his shoulders tightened faintly.

"I think I do." She replied, breaking away to smile up at him.

He smirked at her, "So does this mean I finally have a girlfriend?" He joked. Punching his arm lightly, she rolled her eyes playfully.

"No, it means that you simply have a girl who would do anything for you. Totally not a girlfriend." She remarked, smirking back at him. Snorting, he tried to fight the laughter that welled up in his chest.

"Oh, well then. Guess we're both still single with rather possessive, caring friends."

"Pretty much."

It became too much, and he burst out laughing. Shaking his head as if to clear it of water, he felt the joy of someone sharing his awkward sense of humor. "Good to know. I'll keep that we're just friends in mind when I watch you act like a rabid dog around other girls."

"Oh like you wouldn't rip off someone's arm if it happened to land on me."

By now both of them were in fits of laughter, glee welling up in them like a giddy bubble. Watching her face light up as she laughed had him quieting and just watching her. Pulling her to him, he kissed her. She gave a light noise of surprise that he swallowed down as he pushed into her mouth. Sheepishly she pushed back, trying to win the small battle for dominance.

Emotions battled within him as he deepened the kiss, tilting her head back and taking control. Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly. Breaking away with a faint groan he tried to control both his breathing and his heart. Memories of the night flashed in his mind and he had to pull away from her. Shooting him a questioning look, Bridget lifted a hand to her reddened lips. He didn't say a word, just shook his head and shot her a sheepish smile. Raising one eyebrow, she watched him. "I told you, you're a drug. Just…don't worry about it." He rasped, shaking his head.

Green eyes flickered with mischief as the words sank in. "Guess one of these days we will have to find a cure for that." She whispered. Heat flooded his body at the words and he had to restrain himself.

"Guess so." He replied, taking a step towards her. She flashed him a smile and darted into the kitchen. "Hey! No fair!" He laughed, following her.

"No one said a word about fair." She pointed out, smirking wickedly. He faltered, searching for a response.

"I have to admit, you have a point." Flopping down in a chair, he leaned back and watched her move. "So, I have a question."

"I may have an answer."

"Punny. Instead of you having to slave over a stove, care to go out?"

"Why Jean, is that an offer for a date?"

"I do believe so. However I'd have to go home and change." He pointed out, motioning to his rumpled outfit.

"I'd like that. Go ahead and run home. I'll meet you here when you're done."

"Deal." Rising easily like the smoke from one of his cigarettes, he stepped over to give her a quick kiss. "You have no idea how good it feels to finally be able to do that." He said softly, chuckling.

"I think I do." She kissed him back swiftly before pushing him away. "Now go. Not good to keep a lady waiting." She teased.

"That is true. I'll be back soon." He promised, exiting the kitchen and grabbing his keys from the bowl and making his way out. The evening air wrapped around him happily, carrying the scents of the night with it. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his last smoke out of his pocket and lit it. He had left the rest of the pack where it was on the nightstand beside his barrowed bed. Hopefully, he would be using it more now that everything had fallen into place. Looking up at the starlit sky, he pondered what was going to happen next. Either way around it, he wasn't going to lose her like he had all the others. For once in his life he was going to dig his feet in and remain where he was. Love hadn't ever came easy to him as much as everyone thought that it had. Usually it was just a fling and nothing more. But this time, he knew it was.

Inhaling, he held the toxic cloud in his lungs as long as he could before he let it out in a blast of air. While he walked to his apartment, he let his mind wander as it pleased. He wasn't aware of the cobalt eyes that spotted him.

"Havoc!" His name being shouted had him pausing and turning to look around confused. Spotting who had called him, he almost panicked.

"Cora…" He swallowed, looking for something or someone to distract him.

The copper haired girl made her way over to him, watching him closely. "Hey." She greeted, smiling at him.

"Hello."

"So…listen I know this is out of the blue but I was wondering if we could talk?" She asked, looking a bit sheepish. The blonde haired male paused, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought there was nothing to talk about."

She fidgeted in place, hands lacing together and feet dancing back and forth. "I know that I shouldn't be bothering you like this but I wanted to ask you something."

He had to resist the urge to snort as she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Um, somewhere more alone?"

"Cora…we had our fun, I'll be the one to admit it. But I'm not about to try again with you." He watched her flinch, eyes downcast.

"Why not? We've always had fun together."

"I'm in love with someone, and happily with them. Besides, I was your drunken fun."

Her eyes narrowed a slight bit. "So? I never heard a word out of you otherwise." She pointed out, crossing her arms. A light blush crossed his face at the words.

"I wasn't the only one who didn't. It's been what, six months since I've seen you and suddenly you want to be with me outside of a drunken haze?"

"I had time to think things over! Now I see it wasn't worth it." She spat.

"No it wasn't. Maybe in another time, or place I would have happily told you yes. But I'm sick of being just the fall back, just the one that's used and tossed. She loves me for me, and I will keep that over what we had." Turning he walked away. Cora stood faintly stunned at the exchange, and she had to shake herself into motion.

Chasing after him, she darted in front of him. "You mean that after all these years what we had you suddenly changed your mind?"

"That's exactly it."

"Then why did you always tell me yes? Why always take me back? If you didn't have feelings for me, you wouldn't have said it."

"Because…that's none of your business."

"No! Tell me!"

"Because it was easier than being alone all the time. You were a reprieve from my hellish life for a while. It was the urge to have something warm, the promise of flesh." He retorted, voice shaking slightly. "I'm not proud of a moment I spent with you. But what's done is done and it can't be changed."

"I think that's just some fucked up excuse." She spat, turning away from him.

"Facts are hard to deal with. But deal with it. Besides, why did you always come back to me if that's how you felt?"

"Because I couldn't help myself. You were the only one who ever showed me what it was like to be held, to feel that moment of passion and caring. You didn't just get it over with and leave."

"You're right I never did. But it was because you always did the leaving." A blush colored her face and she looked away. Nodding, Havoc turned and walked away from her. His hands were shaking in slight anger, and he had to repress the urge to sling one final comment over his shoulder. It had all be on his shoulders as well as hers but he wanted to let it go, and forget his past.

Reaching his apartment building he made his way up the dingy stairwell to his battered door. Unlocking it and stepping in, he sighed. It was a wreck, and he shook his head. He really needed to learn to pick up after himself better. As he padded through the living room he grabbed various articles of clothes that he had shed as he tried to "rest" on his stone slab. Bunching them up tightly he tossed them into the hamper that rested by his bedroom door.

"Screw it." He knew that there was no point trying to get it any cleaner than it was. As it was he was already behind on time for getting ready. Stepping in front of his closet, he paused and mulled over what to wear. He finally settled on a pair of black dress slacks and a midnight blue button down. Yanking the outfit on in a hurry, he darted around the small room putting on the finishing touches. As he made his way out of the room, he grabbed the jacket that came with the slacks off the back of his chair and shrugged it on.

Stepping back from the full length mirror that the previous owner had hung on the back of the door, he nodded. It wasn't too dressy, and it wasn't exactly casual. Giving himself a sharp nod, he sauntered out into the living room. From a man's point of view, the room wasn't all that bad. But he knew if Bridget saw it, it'd been cleaned once more. She had that habit of trying to make the place a home to him, and he didn't mind it. It was nice to come home some nights and see the place clean.

Darting out the door, he jogged down the stairs two at a time. Reaching the door, he took a deep breath. The last time he had dared to venture out he had been thoroughly accosted. Stealing himself, he opened the door and poked his head out. The urge to fall back on all his old training kicked in and it was all he could do to keep from tucking and rolling into the nearby ally. Keeping his spine ram-rod straight, he fairly strutted out of the building to keep himself in line. A young girl who had been waiting on the corner for her friends started laughing as he closed the door.

Jerking his head in her direction, he raised an eyebrow at her. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she blushed and shook her head. Confused, he paused and glanced at her. She blushed, shaking her head again. "Sorry!" She called at him.

"May I ask what was so funny?" He called back. Her hair hid her face as she ducked her head. It took her a moment before she looked at him.

"You just…reminded me of a peacock. Lighten up, looks like you have a fun night ahead of you." She explained.

"Thanks. You too!" He called. She waved and turned to the group approaching her. Watching her go, he shook his head. "That was odd." He muttered to himself. Taking her advice, he relaxed and made his way down the street. Lost in thought, he arrived at Bridget's house faster than he had thought he would. Just as he reached the first step, a bark rang out. "Yeah yeah yeah Belle. We know I'm here." He laughed, opening the door. The dog danced around him happily, her tail wagging rapidly.

"Bridget?" He called.

"Up here! I'll be a minute." She called back down. The blonde haired male smiled, shaking his head.

"Typical!" He teased.

"Say that again and you'll taste my shoe!"

Laughing, he looked around the hallway. "It can't be that bad."

"I never said bad! Now don't laugh at me or I swear I'll lock myself in my room."

"I promise not to laugh. Come down please?"

She poked her head out of her room. "I wasn't sure where we were going…I kinda just jumped."

Stepping out from behind the door, she swallowed and blushed at him. He had to pause, the familiar beast that lived within him lifting its head and letting out a purr. Shoving it back in its cage, he had to remind himself that it wasn't the time or place.

The midnight blue dress hugged her upper body, the cut not too deep but not too high, tying around her neck in a halter. It moved with her curves, flaring out loosely around her legs and ending at her knees. Her hair was out of its usual braid, cascading softly around her shoulders. "Wow…you look amazing." He breathed. She smiled at him, making her way down the staircase to take his offered hand.

"Thank you. Like I said, I didn't know where we were going and I didn't want to wear the wrong thing. You look handsome by the way." She replied, taking in is outfit.

"I know." He joked, earning a swat to his arm as she laughed. "Are you ready?"

"Let me get my coat and I will be." Making her way to the hanger by the door, she grabbed the pea coat, slipping it on and turning to face him.

Havoc didn't make a sound, simply stepped up to her and placed a hand on either side of her hips. Kissing her, he pulled her closer to him as he felt her arms slip around his shoulders. As he pushed her back against the door, making a small knock sound. A bark rang out through the house and they both jumped, breaking away as Belle slid into the hallway. Bridget started laughing, and patted her dog's head. "Sorry girl, no one was there." She reassured her. The dog seemed to give her master a look before making her way back to the living room.

"I think that's our sign to head out." Havoc said, opening the door for her.

"I agree. So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, afraid that I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just want to keep it a surprise is all."

"Alright I guess. I'll let you get away with that."

They spent the walk talking about nothing much in particular. As they made their way down the city streets he took her hand. She smiled, giving it a light squeeze and looked up at him. "Jean?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you liked me?"

The question almost had him chuckling. "For a while. I have to say from about the time that you actually called me by my first name. You're the only one who had ever been bold enough to do it. I saw you had a fire in you, you were bold." He replied, blushing faintly.

She grinned, playfully shoving him. "I started to like you when you chose to come back and just talk with me at the shop in your spare time. I knew you had a lot to do but you always came to keep me company."

"It beat sitting in the office doing paperwork." He joked.

"Work should be important to you." She scolded faintly. Havoc laughed, shrugging.

"I've been in the Military since I was sixteen, I've given it quite a bit." He admitted.

"Why so young?" The question hung in the air and he stopped, looking down at the ground. She looked back over at him, tilting her head to the side. "Jean?" Reaching out, she placed a hand on his arm. He jerked, as if he had been in a nightmare and looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it just yet. Maybe later." He looked away and started walking. Bridget darted after him, and for a while they walked in silence. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. Clearly now isn't the time to talk about it."

"I just…don't want this night to be ruined because I'm acting like a girl."

"You're acting just fine for someone who's upset. Now come on, I'm sure I can think of something to cheer you up."

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his frayed nerves. "I'm pretty sure you can if you try hard enough. But for now, I think I can just let it go." He took her hand once more. "Besides, we're here."

Tearing her gaze from him, she looked to the front of the restaurant. Lillian's was painted in a deep red above the door. "Wow…this is really nice!"

"It's one of my favorite spots. Come on, I know the owner." Opening the door for her, he let her proceed him in.

"Jean!" A booming voice rang out, startling the few remaining patrons in the place. A large, well built man made his way around a counter. He had dark, friendly eyes and tawny skin, and no hair. "It's so good to see you my boy! I got worried you forgot about us." He clapped a massive paw of a hand onto Havoc's shoulder, almost knocking the smaller male over.

"Luke, it's good to see you too. I haven't forgotten your amazing food, I just have been really busy with work lately." He explained.

Dark eyes danced merrily as they landed on Bridget. The girl shifted shyly under the stare as his grin widened. "Work huh? That sure doesn't look like work to me! But I'm glad to see you finally bringing a girl here." The words had Bridget standing a little taller, hiding a smile. So he hadn't ever brought a girl here? He continued to plow on, heedless of Havoc's cheery face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. I'm Luke, the owner of this place. I've known this one since he came to Central a few years ago."

"My name's Bridget Sir." She replied, giving a faint curtsy.

"Come on, I'll show you to your table." He said, taking her by the hand and guiding her away, Havoc following after them. Luke lead them back to a more secluded area, pulling out Bridget's chair for her. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Tea please." Bridget replied, smiling back at him. She couldn't help it, it was contagious.

"The same please." Havoc ordered, grinning up at the man.

He left their table and Bridget turned to face Havoc, giggling. "You should have seen your face."

"Yeah? Luke tends to do that to people."

"It's a good look for you. I could get used to it."

"Well, I already am used to you always blushing so I guess fair is fair." He replied, grinning.

"I don't blush that much!"

"Hmm, I think you do."

"No I don't. I'm in denial." She retorted, burying her face into her menu. Havoc snickered, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Whatever you say. So I would recommend the chicken parmesan. It's one of my favorites." He suggested.

"Really? I couldn't chose between that or the steak."

"I see you dilemma. Both are amazing in their own way. Actually, anything here is great. I've tried it all."

"It seems you really like this place."

"I do. Luke's a great guy and it's easy to come here and relax after a really bad day at work."

"I'll keep that in mind." Flicking her gaze at him over her menu, she grinned at him. "So I know what I want."

"Oder whatever it is."

Luke seemed to suddenly reappear at their table to set their drinks down. "I agree, place your order Miss." He said, whipping out his note pad. The two placed their orders, Luke grinning as Bridget got the rare steak. "A girl who actually shows she can eat! Good!"

She blushed, and stared down at the table trying not to sink under it as Havoc laughed a bit. After the man had left their table, she gave him a light kick under it. "Not one word." She cautioned, trying to hide her own amusement.

"Not a word." He promised, taking a sip of tea to hide his smirk.

"Good. Now then, is after dinner a surprise as well?" She questioned, trying to play innocent.

"Again, not a word." He replied. Havoc kept a poker face as she pouted at him. "But you look rather cute like that."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

"Darn."

"Trust me, you will like it."

"What if I don't?"

"Then there's something wrong with you."

Laughing, she pretended to throw her fork at him. The rest of the was spent in quiet conversation about nothing in particular. When Luke came back with their food, they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate for a bit. Slowly the chatter started back up as they got about halfway through. But when it came to desserts, Bridget shot him a grin. "I'll have the cheesecake." She ordered, smiling at the man.

"You got it Miss."

Turning to Havoc, she leaned back in her chair a bit. "So, you still keeping me in the dark for when we're done here?" She asked.

"Yup. Why would I spoil it?"

"Because I'm dying to know!"

"Just have to keep guessing." He smiled, nodding to Luke as the man set down the plate.

"Anything else you two?"

"No thank you. We're good." Snagging the fork, Havoc took a bite.

"Hey now!" She protested, making a face at him. Taking a bite, she fought away his fork, trying not to laugh and choke as he maneuvered his into the slice. Swallowing her bite, she puffed out her cheeks. "Who said I was sharing?" She mocked. He laughed, offering her his fork. She took the bite carefully, blushing as he watched her. Looking down quickly, she finished the bite.

"Hmmm looks like someone's blushing again." He teased.

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "I am not."

"Then what would you say you're doing?"

"Nothing!" Quickly she finished the cheesecake. "Ready?"

"Yup. Excited?" He asked, standing and making his way around the table to pull her chair out for her.

"Thank you. And nervous is more like it." She teased.

"I promise you that you're perfectly safe with me."

"I never said I didn't trust you. I just said I'm nervous."

"Touche."

Leading her to the counter, he waved Luke over. "Was everything to your liking?" The man asked.

"It was all really good. Thank you." Bridget replied, nodding to him.

"Glad to hear that! I hope to see you both again." He said, showing them out.

"Don't worry, you know I'll be back."

"Wasn't talking about just you boy." Laughing, he slapped Havoc on the back. "Nice to meet you." He said, smiling down at Bridget.

"You too."

Stepping out, Havoc took her hand and lead her down the street. A few other couples were milling around, each lost in their own world. He lead her past them, towards the outskirts of town. She easily kept up with his stride, falling into step with him. For most of the walk they were quiet as he guided them out of town. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he smiled at her.

"We're here." He said, gesturing around. She looked around and looked back at him.

"Jean…we're in the middle of a field." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Look up." Looking up, she gasped. The sky shone brightly with stars above her. They danced, winked and moved as one across the sky seeming to bring it to life in a world of its own. She almost sat down, remembering her nice dress. Seeing her longing, he took the initiative. Flopping back onto the ground, he offered her a hand to pull her down next to him. Letting him do as he pleased, she sat down next to him carefully. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him to use his body as a pillow. She lay there in the warmth of his body looking up.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Bridget, can I tell you something?"

"Always."

"I love you."

She sat up faintly, locking eyes with him. Swallowing, she smiled. "I love you too." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Closing her eyes, she let the feeling of him was over her. Taunt muscle moved as gracefully as a big cat has he shifted faintly under her to tangle one hand in her hair; warmth seeped up from him, blocking out the faint chill of the night. His scent was smoky, mingling with his light touch of cologne and body wash. She broke the kiss, licking her lips and cracking open her eyes.

Their gazes locked and he watched her carefully. Her small, slow smile had his heat skipping a few beats as he returned it. Neither one spoke, she simply laid her head onto his chest and sighed. He ran his hands along her back, rubbing it lightly as he went. For the first time in years, he was truly happy and content.

They must have dozed off as they lay there, because he was jerked away by the screech of an owl. Bridget sat up, palming sleep from her eyes as she looked around. "Stupid bird." She groused, voice heavy and thick. "Sorry about falling asleep." Havoc shrugged, watching her sleepily stand and straighten her cloths. Rising up beside her, he easily scooped her up. She squealed at the sudden movement, feebly trying to fight him as he started walking.

"You know that won't work." He muttered, looking down at her. Giving in, she sighed and closed her eyes and once more resting against his chest. She was light, solid and warm in his arms as he walked to her house, causing him to smile faintly.

Reaching her house he stood frozen on the porch with her sleeping in his arms. Unsure of if he should wake her, or if he should try to open the door with her, he simply opted for standing there glaring at the door as if it was at fault. Bridget must have felt the lack of rocking motion because her eyes opened faintly as she took a deep breath. "Jean?" She asked, voice almost creaking as she spoke.

"Hmm?"

"You can put me down so I can open the door." She muttered, yawning and kicking her legs lightly. He chuckled, and she reveled in the feeling of it as it reverberated through her as she lay against him. Carefully he set her down, keeping a hand on her hips incase she staggered. Unlocking the door, she winced as Belle came sailing down the stairs barking. "Hey girl. Come on now, hush." She sighed, patting the silken head. Kicking her shoes off and tossing her keys into the bowl and hanging her coat up, she turned to him. He followed the suit, hanging his coat up near hers. Stepping forward, he kissed her sweetly, quickly before he made to walk by her and down the hall to his usual barrowed room. A hand caught his arm, and he turned to look over his shoulder. Wordlessly she tugged on him to follow her.

A rush of excitement flooded him as he understood what she was saying. Carefully, as if the motion of him turning around would change her mind, he faced her. Stepping towards her, he motioned for her to lead the way. Bridget spun on her heel and began to make her way up the stairs, never once letting go of his hand. He followed her up, heart rapping out a new beat as she stepped into her room. Dropping his hand, she snagged the t-shirt she slept in and darted into her bathroom. Havoc once more looked around the room as he waited. He wasn't about to tell her he had been curious that morning and slunk around.

"Jean?" The blonde jumped a bit. Turning, he locked his gaze on her.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to sleep in that. I think I have one of your other shirts downstairs if you want it." She offered.

"I'll grab it. Go ahead and go to bed, I'll be back up." The sentence had him almost smiling as he talked. She blushed a small bit as she nodded, but she made her way over to her bed. He snapped the light out as she crawled under the covers, stepping out of the room and making his way down the stairs. His nerves were on edge and he was almost going mad as he tried to keep his mind in line.

Reaching the spare room, he dug around in a few drawers of the dresser before finding the shirt. "Damn it, get a grip on yourself." He chastised himself. "It's not like she means anything more to this."

Finish up changing, he padded up the stairs to the darkened room. The chime of Belle's collar greeted him as she lifted her head from the foot of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he slipped under the warm covers, laying on his back to stare at the ceiling. Every cell in his body was well aware of the body close by. Trying to ignore it, he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. A shift in the weight of the bed had him tensing faintly, and he almost leapt out of his skin when she curled against him.

Carefully, she pillowed her head on his chest, listening to the thrum of his heartbeat. One strong arm wrapped slowly around her, pulling her faintly closer as she felt his body relax. A kiss was dropped to the top of her head as her eyes closed to the pull of sleep. It had been years since she had ever felt so safe as she lay there.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered.

"See you in the morning."


End file.
